digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digiversum
Digimon: The Digiversum (simply known as The Digiversum) is a fanon media franchise idea created by CAJH to be the replacement of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The franchise is planned to be combination of live-action media and anime media, inspired by a vision of how Digimon would look like if it would be co-produced by Japan and Western countries or as a shared universe. This continuity will be darker and larger than the Cinematic Sagas. Though it started as a project of one man, ideas and requests to join the project are welcome. Media Digimon (film) Digimon: Digital Monsters (simply known as Digimon) is a live-action film idea meant to be the first installment of the Digiversum. The full synopsis is currently being written. The five main human characters include three teenagers (currently named Tadao, Keisuke and Nori) from Japan, one from the United States and one from Europe. The planned Partner Digimon roster includes Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Lalamon and unrevealed sixth Digimon (not a new species). The human antagonist is named Ronald Yeoman, and the Digimon antagonist will be a new species. The story will be set in Tokyo, New York and the Digital World. Other potential projects There are plans for for total of 13 films: five main saga films (including the first film), as well as eight spin-offs. Most of the films are planned to be live-action, but the two planned television series and an anthology prequel are idealized to be pure anime. Names of the first two spin-offs and the second main saga film will be announced after the first film is released. Development :"After working with the Cinematic Sagas for some time I realized that some of its vision went into less realistic way. I was wondering if some of it would be almost inconsiderable in real life. There were also certain elements I never had a chance to use. I'm going to start a new, but I wish to retire from creating any more Digimon fan fictions after this one is complete. However, I can work as an advisor for possible users who would wish to continue this franchise after me." — CAJH Rebooting the Cinematic Sagas was envisioned in August 2015, when CAJH released his first idea about how would Digimon look as a shared universe, like separating certain mythologies and Digivolution methods into separate media, but later uniting them into one massive crossover story. The franchise would also include elements and characters that were never used in the Cinematic Sagas. But certain elements of the Cinematic Sagas will be included in this franchise too, like name changes. The two main differences are the origin of the Digimon species and the lifestyle and alignment of the main characters. But Crests and Armor Digivolution will not appear. On March 2016, most of the remaining planned ideas for the Cinematic Sagas were cancelled and reduced to be released as mere idea lists. It was made to accelerate the plan regarding the new franchise. The previous working titles were Digimon Crossverse and DigiVerse. On April 1, 2016, the final name of the project was decided to be "Digiversum", since the term "Digiverse" has been used even outside of the Digimon franchise. Due to traditional style of real-life Digimon media, main characters start as children and teenagers, but will grow up into young adults. But unlike in the Cinematic Sagas, growing up will be used in the Digiversum as one of the themes in the upcoming installments. Gallery File:Digiversum.png|The logo File:Digiversum TP.png|The transparent logo Category:Fan fiction